


Passionate Souls

by MsGingerHinkley



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGingerHinkley/pseuds/MsGingerHinkley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger and the Professor find adjusting to life after being rescued from the island is not that simple. Especially when you are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Souls

Ginger threw the script down in disgust. As hard as she tried she could not bring herself to care about the stupid new movie. She did not care about achieving the lead female role. Had no interest in who was directing and who wrote it. She hated it. Lately she had been hating everything. It had been two whole months since been rescued from that island in the Pacific. After three and a half years, all seven castaways were finally home. Home. Like Hollywood felt like home. It most certainly lost it's charm. At least to the redheaded starlet. More and more Ginger was finding it all so superficial. Everyone was so phony and plastic. It puzzled her why she felt this way. Never had she had a bad word to say about Tinsletown. Now she did. The actress wanted nothing to do with anything with that town.

The whole Hollywood glamour scene didn't seem so glamorous to Ginger anymore. Sure she plastered on a fake smile and pretended to care whenever she met some "big name" producer or director. Said all the typical things you were required to say in this town. "You are so brilliant." "Your last film was so amazing." "Oh I just loved the way you directed that movie. You are a genius!" Exactly how was telling an actor "action" and watching them perform a scene and telling them how they should put more emotion into it, "genius"? What was genius was making a substance that glowed brightly to shine on a raft in hopes to catch the attention of a ship or plane. Genius was coming up with a simpler way to cut coconuts. Genius was knowing how to make a person who had turned invisible, visible. That was real true genius.

Oh how she missed him! She missed that hunky blue eyed man so much it killed her inside. Everything in her life seemed meaningless without him. Probably the very reason she was finding Hollywood less and less appealing. Ginger wanted nothing more than to be back on that island wearing the blue lab coat and black specs with her hair tied back assisting Roy Hinkley in his latest scientific venture. That's what she wanted. It's what she missed more than anything in the world. Hearing his voice explain how one type of soil was better than another type for planting vegetable seeds and how the irrigation system was going to work is what Ginger truly longed for. If she could just go back to that. How wonderful that would be! But she couldn't. She couldn't go back to that. No she was back in Hollywood. He was in Ohio probably turning the science world upside down with his brilliance.

When they said good-bye in Hawaii, Ginger never dreamed she would miss the Professor this much. She had dated a few men upon returning and found them all to be duds. All they wished to talk about was their empty shallow lives. She didn't care about how big their house was, what kind of car they drove, how much money their last film made. It was so stupid to her. The starlet attempted to steer the conversation to something much more intellectual but she was always quickly shot down. The man either didn't care or just looked bored. Ginger tried telling one man about the turtles on the island and how fascinating they were to watch and he asked why she would want to discuss something so obviously stupid. She glared at him and snapped it wasn't stupid and then threw her napkin down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant.

Yes the movie star still heard the whistles when she walked down the street but it was not that thrilling to her as it used to be. Most of the time she felt awkward. She did not want those strange men leering at her. It was confusing to her. Ginger Grant loved attention from the opposite sex but when they were paying her attention, she cringed. It wasn't the type of attention she wanted or desired.

The movie star sighed and decided to head out for a drive. Clear her head is what she needed to do besides she couldn't afford to turn down this role. She needed the work and even though Hollywood was starting to lose it luster, Ginger still enjoyed acting. Entertaining was in her blood. It's what she knew. Being on the stage was something she was born to do. Plus she didn't want to be forgotten. It was easy to be forgotten in this town.

Ginger climbed into her red convertible and drove out of the long drive of her Hollywood home. Her parents kept it for her while she had been on the island. They could not stand the thought of anyone else having that luxurious house. Her father kept the mortgage up to date while her mother made sure the bills stayed current. Mr. and Mrs. Grant had believed deep down that someday their daughter would be found.  
None of the castaways remains had ever been found at sea or the boat. It gave them a glimmer of hope that they clung to no matter how insane it may have seemed.

The redhead flicked the radio on and immediately wished she hadn't. That song came on.  
That song that she had danced to with him that night they celebrated returning home. The Howells threw a big party at their Hawaiian home. There was all kinds of food and drink.  
And music. So much music! One song in particular was special to the movie star. It was called Something Stupid. Sung by Frank and Nancy Sinatra. She adored it so much. Ginger said as much to the Professor and he asked if she would like to dance. Of course she said yes she would love to. She recalled getting lost in the lyrics. They ran very true to her. So true that she gazed into those handsome blue eyes for the entire dance, just mesmerized. Ginger felt like she could see into his very soul. Never had she felt that way before with any man. It was a new feeling to say the least.  
However she never did get the chance to "say something stupid like I love you." to the Professor. The moment passed just like that and she could not recapture it. It was gone. She missed her chance.

The next morning, they had all packed their belongings and were headed to the airport for their flights back home. Ginger hugged Mary Ann a million times and vowed she would keep in touch. She then hugged Gilligan telling him he was a great friend and promised to write to him as much as she could and would get Lassie's autograph for him. The starlet then said her goodbyes to the Skipper saying that he was a gentleman and he took great care of them all on the island. The movie star wished him the best before turning to the Howells to say farewell. Both promised they would be front row in any Broadway production she was in and tell all their friends to see her too!

The starlet then gave the Professor a big hug. She wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. All she could do was just hold him for as long as it was possible. Tears were in her eyes and spilled out onto his shirt. He didn't seem to think much of it. He probably thought she was just being her dramatic self.  
The Professor wished her luck with her career in Hollywood and promised he would go see her in the latest movie she was sure to be cast in.

Ginger had to force herself to let go of the academic as her flight was called. She said good-bye to him before she headed onto the plane. The movie star sat in her first class seat sobbing. The last thing she wanted to do was head back to Hollywood. What the redhead wanted was to throw herself back in Roy Hinkley's arms and never leave. She wanted to run off the plane and shout for the world to hear, "I love you Professor!"  
All she could do was look down from the plane as the airport grew smaller and smaller.

How much longer could she possibly go on like this! This was crazy! She couldn't.  
It was asking too much. Way too much. Her heart could not take the pain any longer.  
Without hesitating, she pulled over to the side of the road and located a pay phone. She dug change out of her purse and dialed. "Hello Gerald? It's Ginger Grant….I'm fine. Listen I need to ask you a big favor. It's very important…"  
When she was finished, she hung up the phone and got back into her car. She turned it back around heading in the direction of her home. So much to do and she only had about an hour.

Ginger raced through traffic as fast as she dared before reaching her home. She sped up the drive and jumped out of the car running into the house. The starlet kicked her heels off and raced up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly changed and found a new pair of shoes putting them on. There was no time to waste. The sooner she got everything together the better. Satisfied, she hurried back down the stairs and to her car. Ginger started it back up again and tore out of the drive as fast as she could.  
Her heart was beating in her chest. Her emotions were running high. There was so much as stake and she was scared to death. However if she didn't do something about it, she was sure to lose her mind.

Ohio

Roy Hinkley rubbed his eyes after peering into the microscope. He knew he should have stopped working at least two hours ago as he was supposed to meet Gail for dinner.  
Not that he really wished to have dinner with her. That was most likely the reason he was turning into a workaholic again. Anything to avoid seeing that woman. It wasn't that she was a horrible person, he just felt like he couldn't talk to her about anything. She didn't want to hear about his work or anything. No she wanted something else from him and he flat out refused to even entertain the notion. Being intimate with someone was one thing he was avoiding like the plague. Especially Gail. They had two dates and already she was…he shuddered thinking about it. Her seduction moves make him feel uneasy. The woman was so…shallow and self-centered. Reminded him of one Erika-Tiffany Smith. Why he ever got wrangled into that he was still trying to compute. In all honesty, he felt her to be a real airhead. Just like Gail. Both so full of themselves.  
They were nothing like…like…that long legged gorgeous redhead with the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes in the world. The very eyes that haunted him at night in his dreams. The Professor tried and tried but he just could not get Ginger Grant out of his head. Day and night she was practically all he thought about. Especially that night.

That one glorious night with the attaché case. She sauntered into his hut under the guise of romance. Saying how she couldn't sleep and she saw the beautiful moon, what a perfect night for romance. He had been so busy trying to keep the others from swiping the case that he told himself that it was all Ginger wanted. She didn't want him. He convinced himself of it and escorted her right out. The movie star was quite miffed with him spurring her advances. That was something he did take note of. She never got that upset with any of the other men if they rejected her advance because she wanted something. It got him to thinking. Would it have been so terrible if in fact he would have allowed Ginger to continue on with her performance? What harm would have it done? Hadn't he dreamed of her appearing at night in front of his hut door looking like the goddess she was? At least he could have kissed her. That was something he thoroughly enjoyed. That night out in the jungle when they were pretending to be together so that surfer Duke would leave Ginger alone. They way her lush lips felt against his was magic.  
The movie. He could have kissed her all day when she planted her mouth against his. It was the reason it went on for so long. The Professor did not want to let go of her.  
Helping him with romance. Mary Ann was of no help to him whatsoever when it came to why he felt he could not be with Erika Tiffany. She just said something about them living in the same world. He knew he needed someone with experience so he turned to Ginger. When she crushed her lips to his, he thought for sure that he was going to lose his mind. He could not help but return her wonderful kiss. She had let go and he had hoped she would do what she had done at least once more.

What did it matter now? She was miles away in Hollywood probably living it up with her Hollywood crowd. It's not like she would ever seriously consider…no that was crazy.  
Roy shook his head and gathered up his files stuffing them in his briefcase. He was going to pass on dinner with Gail. He would just call her and make some excuse that he had a lot of work to do. The Professor knew she would not be pleased but he did not care. If it put her off, then so be it. He truly did not wish to be with her. He couldn't. She wasn't Ginger Grant. No one was Ginger Grant. No woman could ever compete with that beautiful starlet. She was going to own his heart forever and there was just nothing that could be done about it.

The Professor shut the light off in the lab and walked down the corridor. It was getting dark outside however it the night was still early. It was only around 8:00. Not that it made a difference. He had no real plans other than to maybe do some reading up on a project he was to start next week.

The academic found his car and tossed his briefcase on the passenger side. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. The Professor looked behind him and pulled out of the space. There were no other cars around so he had an easy time exiting the parking lot.  
He pulled out to the main road and put on the radio. He turned the dial through the stations pausing when he came upon on playing a certain song. He swallowed. That song. That song he danced with Ginger to at the party. Something else that never ceased haunting him. He wanted to turn the radio off but he couldn't. All he could do was think back to that dance. The way she felt in his arms. No other woman felt as wonderful as she did.

A few minutes later, he arrived at his house and pulled into the driveway. He shut the engine off and grabbed his bag on the seat. The Professor stepped out of the car and shut the door firmly. He walked up the sideway to the front door. He took the mail out of the small black metal box and turned the key to the door.  
Stepping inside he as usual felt how empty it was. His house had seemed that way more and more as time went on. Ever since returning from the island. Setting his briefcase down on the table, Roy walked around and sat on the brown sofa sifting through the mail. A few bills, some junk mail and…a mysterious envelope with his name written on it. Curious, he opened it and pulled out a pink piece of paper which read in elegant handwriting:

Meet me at 9:00 PM. Blue Star Night Club.  
I'll be sitting at the bar.

 

The Professor stared at the invitation. Who in the world could this be from? Who did he know would go to the Blue Star Night Club? No one. It couldn't be from Gail could it? No that was not possible. Speaking of Gail, he needed to call her to tell her he wasn't going to make dinner. He quickly grabbed the white phone and dialed her number. There was no answer and he hung up. Was this from Gail? Was it some trick? Should he go down there? If was her, how was he to get out of having to stay? He could use that excuse he was going to use. That may work.

He got up from the sofa and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He still at the note in his hand. Supposed it wasn't from Gail? Who would it be from? As far as he knew there wasn't anyone out there who was interested in him. This was a mystery to the Professor and he decided he had to go and find out what this was all about.  
After taking a quick shower and shave, he put on a clean white shirt and a black sports jacket. He combed his hair and made his way down the stairs out to his car. The Professor got in and wondered what he was doing. Was he going to meet Gail or was it going to be a complete stranger? He did not respond to anonymous invitations still. His curiosity got the best of him. He started up the car and drove off.

Roy spotted the Blue Star Night Club with it's neon blue star shining in the night sky.  
He parked in an available space and headed inside. His eyes scanned the room. It was a pretty nice place. Actually more than nice. Very classy. Little round tables covered with light blue linen. A candle shining brightly in the middle. A crystal chandelier. There was even a piano singer entertaining the crowd. Dark wooden floors and light blue painted walls with different pictures of celebrities who had frequented the little club in Ohio. He did not see anyone who happened to be sitting alone.

The Professor then recalled that the person said they would be at the bar. Taking a deep breath, he walked further inside the club and located the bar. He was unsure of himself as he approached trying to determine who the mystery person was when all of a sudden a shapely woman turned in her seat and smiled the most radiant smile he had ever seen. He knew that smile. He knew that shapely figure and he knew those gorgeous sparking eyes.  
The academic also knew that dress. That stunning orange dress that molded that spectacular figure. Showed off her ample cleavage. That redhair flowing down her creamy white shoulders.

The scholar slowly walked up to her and said. "Ginger."

"Hello Professor." She replied warmly. "Nice of you to come."

"I…What are you doing here?"

Ginger smiled as she hopped down from the black leather bar stool. "I had to come out and see my favorite professor." She said pressing her forearms against him. He could not help but take in the scent of that perfume. That intoxicating provocative perfume!

"I see." was all he could manage to spit out. He was too busy getting lost in her beauty to think of anything else.

"Professor." Ginger said. "Would you care to dance?"

He nodded and took her hand out to the dance floor. Ginger smiled draping her arms around him. Not a word was said as they swayed to the music. The Professor was unsure of what to say. All he knew was that Ginger was in his arms and that was the only thing that he cared about.

Ginger sighed happily. This is exactly what she had wanted. This is where she wanted to be. With her beloved Professor Roy Hinkley.

Later on, they were outside on the back patio area enjoying the beautiful night.  
"It's so pretty don't you think?" Ginger asked as they looked at the star filled sky.

"Yes it is." The Professor replied.

There was a brief silence before the Professor spoke again. "So um how are things in Hollywood?" He inquired.

Ginger shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"You guess?" The academic said surprised. "I thought you wanted to be back in Hollywood. When we were on the island you always said…"

"I know I know. " Ginger replied. "I guess….it just doesn't seem as exciting as it was before."

"Oh?" Roy said. "Why is that?"

Ginger took a breath. "I don't know, everyone just seems so shallow and superficial. No one wants to talk about anything important. The men I meet, they are so full of themselves. They think they can impress any girl with their fancy car and their fat wallet. Well I don't find it so impressive. I find it silly."

"I'm sorry Ginger."

The movie star hesitated a bit before continuing. "Professor, there is a reason I'm here. I have to tell you something and if I don't…I won't be able to live with myself. I can't stand it anymore. I need to tell you that…"

Before Ginger could get the words out, she found herself being pulled forward and the Professor's lips going to hers kissing her softly. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. How long they were like that neither of them knew or really cared.

The Professor let go and Ginger stared back at him. "That's exactly what I was going to say." She remarked.

"It was?" He said brushing her hair away from her cheek.

A shiver went up the redhead's spine. "You said it so well too." She smiled. "I think you should say it again."

With that their lips met once more as the moon shined down upon them.

Roy broke the kiss and gazed at his beautiful Ginger. "You know there is a lot more I need to say to you but I don't think this is the right place."

Ginger grinned. "What do you suggest?"

"I have wonderful house not to far from here. Plenty of privacy for…talking…"

"What a wonderful idea." She purred kissing his lips. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute." He said. "Don't you have a car…"

"No I took a cab here." Ginger explained. "I was hoping that you would…be my ride.. home." She said in a sultry tone tracing the buttons on his shirt.

"Gladly." He said getting lost in her green eyes. "I would be more than happy to take you..home.."

Ginger linked her arm through his and they quietly left the club walking together to the Professor's car. He opened the door and she stepped in. He then shut the door and came around to the driver's side. As he got in, he noticed Ginger checking her make-up."You know you don't need to do that. You look beautiful no matter what."

The movie star leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. "You are so wonderful." She said in her breathy voice. "And so cute." The actress then kissed him yet again.

The Professor pulled her into his arms and their lips were practically seared together. His hands then began to explore and seek out her voluptuous curves and she practically tore his shirt running her own hands over his tone body. She then climbed onto his lap her lips still pressed against his. Ginger's hand went to his leg and began to move upward seeking out it's prize. He groaned as she touched his intimate area not wishing for her to stop her actions.  
It wasn't long before the window got steamy and the temperature inside the car increased.

The Professor then realized what they were doing and took control of the situation. "Ginger.." He said pulling her away and catching his breath. "I..I think…we should…I think we need to…"

"Oh…right." Ginger said as she moved a somewhat damp strand of hair from her cheek.  
The movie star removed herself from the academic's lap and back to the passenger's seat. "I uh…I guess I just got carried away." She explained fixing her dress. "I just have so much..I wish to tell you…"

"I understand." The Professor said starting the car up. "There is a lot I need to say as well."

Ginger nodded as they drove off. She could not stop looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He was driving her mad. Not being able to help it, she wickedly reached over and began touching him in that most pleasant way.  
The Professor wanted to with all his might to remove her hand but he could not find the strength to do so. He did his very best to concentrate on the road and not on what a frisky redhead was doing to him. It was rather an impossible task as she then began to kiss his ear. His brain attempted to get a message to vocal chords to his mouth informing the movie star she needed to cease and desist but the message was not received. His breathing was becoming rapid and very heavy. He knew he could easily pick up her hand and take it away but that was something that he truly had no desire to do.  
Luckily for him his house came into few and he pulled into the driveway. As soon as the engine was turned off, Ginger pounced on him kissing him hard on the lips. Her hand was still pleasuring him and he could do nothing but just sit and enjoy.

"Oh God Professor you are so sexy…You just drive me wild…what you do to me.." She said kissing his ear. "I want you so much. As much as I wanted you that night in the jungle…Darling if you only knew how true I was being…Everything I said was true. You have no idea what a man with brains does to me…"

"I have a feeling I'm finding that out right now." He replied.

"You sure are." She whispered her lips going to back to his. The passion and heat was increasing along with temperature.

The top of Ginger's dress was yanked down and the Professor's shirt was ripped open. The windows were once again steamed up and neither of them seemed to be aware of anything else. The movie star closed her eyes as the academic worked something wonderful on her breasts. His lips kissing gently and his tongue erotically seeking out her erect nipple. "Oh Professor Hinkley…" She groaned. "Oh….darling say it for me again.."

"Alpha Centuri." He replied in between kisses.

"Capital of North Dakota?"

"Bismarck."

"South Dakota?"

"Pierre."

"Oh…lucky Pierre…" She breathed.

Their mouths were then crushed together once more in an extremely passionate kiss.  
Finally the Professor broke away. "Ginger…I think…we should head inside to further this…discussion."

Ginger nodded and the two fixed themselves up and got out of the car. The Professor took her hand and they walked up to the front door. He turned the key opening the door and no sooner was Ginger inside did she find herself pressed up against that very door her arms above her head with the scholar kissing her hard.  
His lips moved to her neck and then down to her breasts. It was all Ginger could do to keep herself from falling as her knees felt like they turned into jelly.

The redhead felt her feet leaving the ground and her legs swept up as she was carried upstairs. The Professor located his bedroom and brought her inside. He set the movie star on the bed and their passion resumed.

Ginger ripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Her hands went over his body as it was something she had been dying to do for so long. She had yearned to touch him in such a way for years. Now she was getting her opportunity. The movie star placed kisses on his tone muscular physique before he pushed her back down on the bed. His lips sought hers once more. His hands fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress pulling it down. Her gown then joined his shirt on the floor and it wasn't long before any remaining articles of clothing were shed.

Ginger's eyes went over his body like a hungry tigress. "Professor my goodness you kept this hidden from me all those years…How rude of you."

The Professor looked over her body his mouth practically watering. "Ginger my dear you never asked."

The movie star giggled. "Would you have shown me if I did?"

"Without question." He replied his lips just barely touching hers.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

The Professor began kissing her once more and it was not long before Ginger felt that wonderful thing that had been kept from her knowledge moving inside her body. "Oh God!" She groaned. "Roy…Oh Roy darling…" Her hands clutched his shoulders was building up and it was going to be unleashed fairly soon.

His quickened his pace and his thrust became harder much to Ginger's delight. "Yes! Yes! Oh God Roy!" She cried out. A million and one emotions were surging through her body as her climax came on and came on hard. "Roy!" She exclaimed as the feeling over took her. She sunk down on the bed and sighed happily. "Professor…that was so nice of you say…"

"I thought you would like it." He replied placing kisses down her neck.

"Gee I wonder if they will put that on a Hallmark card." She giggled.

"I don't think Hallmark would care to send that very best." The Professor stated. "But as for myself my love…I will always send the very best to you."

The movie star smiled as he began kissing her once more and round two began. Afterwards, Ginger laid happily in his arms feeling more happy than she had in a long time. This is what had been missing from her life. This. Love. Real True Love. With the best man in the world. Her wonderful darling Professor Hinkley. "I love you darling."

"You do?" He quipped. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Ginger swatted him. "Funny."

"I love you too Ginger." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Really? Why didn't you say so?"

"I find a visual aid is easier." The Professor explained. "A demonstration usually works best in explaining a scientific…"

"Darling shut up and kiss me again."

"Gladly." He said as they got lost in their passion once more.

The End.


End file.
